<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Before the Second Son: Prologue by mikawxtch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189237">Before the Second Son: Prologue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikawxtch/pseuds/mikawxtch'>mikawxtch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sons of Ichor [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Inspired by Percy Jackson, Minor Injuries, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan focused, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, demigod! Obi-Wan, demigod! Quinlan, eventual Codywan in the series, mace windu IS chiron, not this specific fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:26:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikawxtch/pseuds/mikawxtch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan was an average seven year-old. Sort of. He was stuck in the foster system, and had a hard time making friends. He was happy with Quinlan, though, they were neighbors until Obi-Wan went to a new family.<br/>Everything was going as well as Obi-Wan expected, until his history teacher suggests Obi-Wan and Quinlan go to some summer camp.</p><p>[Percy Jackson AU with Star Wars characters]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sons of Ichor [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. My history teacher finds out my plan, and instead brings me to a summer camp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    As a kid born into the foster system, Obi-Wan always knew he’d be on the move. Running away from real life, <em> actual </em> monsters, wasn’t exactly what he was expecting. Obi-Wan figured he wouldn’t be a regular kid, but when Mr. Windu, his and Quinlan’s history teacher, recommended they go to a summer camp called Camp Half-Blood, he knew Mr. Windu wasn’t telling them something.</p><p>    It was the last week of seventh grade, and Quinlan was complaining about being sent to some boarding school.</p><p>    “C’mon, dude,” Quinlan groaned, putting his head in his arms, “Just because I got detention six times doesn’t mean I need to be put in a ‘special’ school. Isn’t that a bit excessive?”</p><p>    Obi-Wan, who was looking out the window, just shrugged. “I can probably convince my foster family to send me there with you. They complain about me a bunch, I’m sure they’d like me gone.”</p><p>    Quinlan peered up at him. “Obi-Wan, you’re the most polite kid I met.”</p><p>    “Thanks,” Obi-Wan deadpanned, “Though, every adult that isn’t a teacher thinks that my very presence is a nuisance.”</p><p>    “Don’t foster families <em> choose </em> to house you?”</p><p>    “Yeah,” Obi-Wan leaned down and grabbed a library book, and showed Quinlan. “Do you think this’ll be helpful?”</p><p>    Quinlan stared at the book, titled <em> How to Survive on the Road </em>. “And why would you need that book, Obi-Wan?”</p><p>    Obi-Wan shrugged again, and opened to the bookmarked page. He knew Quinlan was glaring at him, but ignored him for the book.</p><p>    The sound of wheels made most students quiet down, signifying Mr. Windu rolling to the front of the room. Obi-Wan sighed as he put the bookmark back in, barely even reading a paragraph.</p><p>    “Students,” Mr. Windu started, “We’re going to hold a vote for what movie to watch this week, so please raise your hand for which movie you’d like. Yes, Vos?”</p><p>    Putting his hand down, Quinlan said, “What if we don’t want to watch the movie?”</p><p>    “As long as you’re not disrupting others, I don’t mind if you don’t watch the movie.” Mr. Windu sighed before holding up each movie. Quinlan, like the child he is, raised his hand for all three; Obi-Wan raised his hand for Disney’s <em> Hercules </em>.</p><p>    As Mr. Windu put in <em> Space Jam </em>, Obi-Wan opened his book again. Instead of hovering over Obi-Wan’s shoulder, Quinlan took to hooking his neck on Obi-Wan’s shoulder.</p><p>    “Quinlan, please get off me.”</p><p>    “Only on one condition,” Quinlan said, though Obi-Wan could <em> hear </em> his smirk.</p><p>    “Fine, what?” Obi-Wan closed his book again.</p><p>    “Tell me why you’re reading that book.”</p><p>    “You have a brain, don’t you?” Obi-Wan sneered, before whispering, “I think it’s pretty obvious I’m planning on running away.”</p><p>    Quinlan was quiet for a moment, before grabbing the book from his hands and opening it. Obi-Wan squawked as he tried to take it back, but Quinlan only leaned onto the back legs of his chair to avoid him. “Dude, bro, stop it.” Quinlan’s eyes looked at him over the book, “If we’re gonna run away, I gotta read this book, too.”</p><p>    “No,” Obi-Wan said, now trying harder to get the book back, “No, Quinlan, I’m not letting you leave your family for <em> me </em>.”</p><p>    “Well, I’m not letting you <em> run away </em> ,” Quinlan glared, putting his chair down, “ <em> Alone </em>.”</p><p>    “Quin-”</p><p>    “No, Obi-Wan-”</p><p>    “Vos, Kenobi, hallway,” Mr. Windu’s voice rang over the movie, causing other students to let out <em> oh </em>’s, “Now.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan glared at Quinlan, and went to put his book in his bag.</p><p>    “Bring the book, Kenobi.”</p><p> </p><p>    Obi-Wan stood with a carefully blank face, but his hunched body language showed that he was anything but calm; Quinlan stood next to him, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. Mr. Windu was in front of them, today with a purple blanket over his legs. Obi-Wan imagined he’d be tall if he ever stood to his full height, rather than in his wheelchair.</p><p>    “Now, would you two like to tell me what your argument was about today?” Mr. Windu looked them both over. “Unlike you’re more… <em> explosive </em> arguments, I couldn’t actually tell what you two were saying.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan turned his eyes to the floor, trying to think of a lie. Though, with his book, it’d be hard to deny the truth.</p><p>    “Obi-Wan is planning on running away,” Obi-Wan turned to Quinlan, feeling betrayed. “I wouldn’t let him go alone, but he doesn’t want me to come with.” Quinlan turned to Obi-Wan’s red, fuming face. “Even though he’s my best friend, who I want to see <em> happy</em>.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan turned his face back to the floor.</p><p>    “Is this true, Kenobi?”</p><p>    Quinlan nudged his shoulder, but Obi-Wan stayed silent.</p><p>    “Obi-Wan,” Mr. Windu said, “I’m not going to tell anyone if you’re planning on running away. I just want you to be safe.”</p><p>    “So does every social worker I’ve ever had the <em> displeasure </em> of speaking to, you’re not exactly the first to want that.” Obi-Wan mumbled, holding the book closer to him.</p><p>    “May I see the book, Obi-Wan?” Mr. Windu rolled his chair a little closer, “I promise I’ll give it back.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan handed it over without looking at him, then leaned back into the wall. He accepted Quinlan’s side hug.</p><p>    Hearing Mr. Windu flip through pages, Obi-Wan turned into Quinlan’s hug. He didn’t <em> want </em> to run away, he was just tired of being set up with families that care for a month, then stop paying attention to him. Stop caring about him. Start yelling at him.</p><p>    “You’re both allowed to say no to this,” Mr. Windu started, which made Obi-Wan look at him for the first time. He looked sincere, he looked like he cared.</p><p>    So did all the others.</p><p>    “I run a camp every summer, and I think you’d both enjoy it.” Mr. Windu handed them a small brochure, and Obi-Wan furrowed his eyebrows at the name.</p><p>    “Camp… Half-Blood?” Obi-Wan crossed his arms, “What does Half-Blood even <em> mean </em>?”</p><p>    “Obi-Wan!” Quinlan shouted, and shoved the brochure in his face, “There’s archery! And a climbing wall! And-”</p><p>    “I can read, Quinlan, thank you,” Obi-Wan smiled at Quinlan’s excitement. The brochure did mention archery and a climbing wall. It <em> also </em> mentioned sword fighting, forging, and horse riding. Though the longer he looked at the word horse, the more it was starting to look like <em> pegasus </em>.</p><p>    “Why are the words changing?” Mr. Windu grinned at the question, but didn’t answer him. Obi-Wan sighed as he looked back down, before shooting his head up again. “You didn’t answer me: what does Half-Blood mean?”</p><p>    Quinlan grabbed the brochure back as Obi-Wan got into a staring contest with Mr. Windu. “Huh, the words <em> are </em> changing. Unless this is a really, really weird dream.”</p><p>    “Now that I know you both can see through the mist, I can tell you.” Mr. Windu nodded to himself. “To be precise, I suspect you both are half-bloods. Which,” he pointed at Obi-Wan, who’d opened his mouth again, “Is a child of the Gods. Half mortal, half immortal.”</p><p>    “<em> Immortal </em>?” Quinlan whisper-shouted, “We’re immortal?”</p><p>    Mr. Windu chuckled, “No, but I am. We’ve been out here long enough, meet me after class.”</p><p>    With that, he handed back Obi-Wan’s book and rolled back into class. Quinlan and Obi-Wan stood in the hall, looking at each other.</p><p>    “That didn’t happen.” Obi-Wan said, “This is a dream.”</p><p>    “A dream that lets us go to a cool summer camp!” Quinlan grinned and put his arm around his shoulder. “And it’s only on Long Island, so we can <em> definitely </em> go!”</p><p>    Obi-Wan sighed as Quinlan dragged him back to class. It was gonna be a long summer.</p><p> </p><p>    Mr. Windu convinced Quinlan’s mom and Obi-Wan’s foster family - that one wasn’t very hard, though. So, with parental permission, Mr. Windu drove them to camp. </p><p>    The car ride was fine, Mr. Windu put on classic rock, and got them both McDonald’s. It was okay.</p><p>    Though with his track record, Obi-Wan knew it wouldn’t stay that way for long.</p><p>    Mr. Windu stopped his car in front of a strawberry field, and got out. Both Quinlana and Obi-Wan stayed in the car. A strawberry field <em> isn’t </em> a camp.</p><p>    “Uh, Mr. Windu?” Quinlan said, opening his door. “I thought you were taking us to camp?”</p><p>    Mr. Windu, situated in his wheelchair again, looked at him. “This is the summer camp. The field is just a cover for mortals.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan shrugged at Quinlan’s skeptical look, then went out his own door. Mr. Windu handed them each their bag, and started to run to the left of the hill. Obi-Wan, hearing a bark, turned around. There were three dogs, that were either <em> very </em> large but far away, or were very close and normal sized.</p><p>    “Hey, Mr. Windu?” Obi-Wan said, nudging Quinlan, “What’s with those dogs?”</p><p>    Behind him, he heard Mr. Windu say something in another language (probably a curse word, given his tone).</p><p>    “I need you two to run to the hill, I’ll keep them back.” Mr. Windu said, rolling his chair in between them and the now running dogs.</p><p>    “No offense,” Quinlan said - and Obi-Wan already knew what he was going to say - “But you’re in a wheelchair. Shouldn’t we protect you?”</p><p>    Mr. Windu shook his head as he moved the blanket covering his legs. “I may be in a wheelchair, but I’m not incapacitated. Now <em> run </em>,” he said, in a tone that left no room for discussion.</p><p>    Obi-Wan held onto his backpack straps as he ran, Quinlan getting ahead of him. Obi-Wan risked a look back and saw Mr. Windu step, not off, but <em> out </em> of his wheelchair. With legs that should be on a horse, but are instead connected to Mr. Windu’s torso. But it wasn’t just his front legs, no, the whole <em> body </em> of a horse was attached to Mr. Windu.</p><p>    His shoulder jerked backwards, and glanced to see Quinlan staring at Mr. Windu, too. “We gotta go, dude.” Obi-Wan nodded and followed Quinlan’s sprint.</p><p>    Just as they reached the bottom of the hill, a loud growl sounded from behind them. Behind them was a single very large dog, with golden eyes, and fur that seemed to have reds and oranges underneath it’s fur. Even from ten feet, Obi-Wan could feel the heat rolling off the dog.</p><p>    “Crap,” Obi-Wan muttered.</p><p>    From besides him, Quinlan says, “I think in this situation, we can swear.”</p><p>    “Oh.” Obi-Wan said, still frozen, staring at the dog, “Fuck.”</p><p>    Quinlan jumped, “I kinda meant, I don’t know, shit, but that works too I guess - oh <em> fuck </em>!”</p><p>    The dog, at Quinlan’s startle, began to charge at them. Obi-Wan screamed as he jumped to the side, crashing hard on his stomach, and hurting his wrist. As he went to get up, he fell back down because of said wrist. He groaned as he put his weight on his other arm, and stood up. The dog was standing over Quinlan, with drool dripping from it’s lip.</p><p>    Grabbing a large stick he yelled at the dog. The dog turned, and cocked it’s head to the side as it looked at him.</p><p>    “Uh,” Obi-Wan glanced at the stick, “Fetch?” He threw the branch, but the dog still seemed interested in<em> him </em> rather than the stick. The dog began to prowl at Obi-Wan now, and that was all Obi-Wan wanted. As long as Quinlan was okay and got to camp, he’d be fine.</p><p>    He put his hands up, palms towards the dog, and grimaced. “Nice doggy.”</p><p>    The dog was twice seven-year old Obi-Wan’s height, and made Obi-Wan feel smaller than when a teacher gave him a disappointed look. At least the dog doesn’t make him feel inadequate. Obi-Wan, if he didn’t die, decided he should ask for some kind of therapy.</p><p>    The dog, rearing its head back to rip Obi-Wan’s head off, gets clocked in the muzzle by a rock. Both Obi-Wan and the dog turned to look at Quinlan, who already had another rock in his hand.</p><p>    “Pick on someone your size, stupid!” Quinlan yelled, chucking the rock at its forehead.</p><p>    “You’re smaller than me!” Obi-Wan shouted, glancing between the hurt dog and Quinlan, walking backwards to grab a fallen rock.</p><p>    “Doesn’t matter!” Quinlan said, searching for another rock.</p><p>    The dog, shaking its head, starts towards Quinlan. Obi-Wan panics and throws a rock at the dog’s backside. He misses.</p><p>    “Nice throw,” Quinlan quips.</p><p>    “Fine! I’ll just let the dog eat you!” Obi-Wan reached for the other rock, and threw it.</p><p>    “You were already letting it happen, dummy!” Quinlan shouted.</p><p>    As the rock hit the dog’s back leg, it disappeared into golden dust. Both the kids stared at the pile of dust.</p><p>    “Oh my God,” Obi-Wan whispered. “I killed it.” He looked up at Quinlan, “I killed- <em> oof </em>!”</p><p>    Quinlan tackled Obi-Wan in a hug, tucking his wet face into Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “You killed it! You saved me!” Obi-Wan numbly held Quinlan as the dust disappeared.</p><p>    “I hate to break up this moment,” Mr. Windu trotted up to them, “But we should get into camp before any other monsters decide to show up."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I meet a new friend, and my first friend leaves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>After Mr. Windu - Chiron - explained everything, it was still </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> confusing. They were demigods, and camp was the only safe place for them. The oldest person there, who wasn’t immortal, was seventeen. Obi-Wan heard whispers though, apparently he’s going on a dangerous quest; some think he won’t come back.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>They were settled in the Hermes cabin, the cabin for kids who weren’t claimed, their parent wasn’t an Olypmian, or was a child of Hermes. Needless to say, it was overflowing with kids. An older kid, Bail, offered his bed. Obi-Wan opened his mouth to refuse, but Quinlan was already jumping into the unoccupied bed. He stuffed his bag under the bed, and started taking off his shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Obi-Wan,” Quinlan said, in a quiet voice, “Can we share the bed? Like we do at sleepovers?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>No one was looking at them, Bail was sitting on the ground reading some book. Everyone else was preoccupied, so Obi-Wan didn’t feel weak for saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span> to Quinlan.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He crawled into the space after he also put his shoes and bag away, and Quinlan pulled Obi-Wan close.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Even if Mr. Windu killed the dog-”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hellhound.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“-Whatever. Even if Mr. Windu killed the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hellhound</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I still think you saved my life.” Quinlan put his head back into Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “We… we could’ve died.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“But we didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Quinlan laughed wetly. “No, no we didn’t. Hey, why aren’t you panicking?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Obi-Wan shrugged, and made himself smaller. “Too many people.” He felt Quinlan nod and tighten his grip.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was gonna be a long summer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>After a week of being at camp, Quinlan was claimed by Hermes. At the nightly sing-a-long, Quinlan got to choose the first song. Obi-Wan was tucked in between Quinlan’s form - which was swaying way too fast for the current song - and Bail. Bail, who’d given up his bed for the two children, and made sure they always knew what was happening. He was a son of Tyche, goddess of chance. He was smart and nice, and always with Breha. Gross.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>His arm was still wrapped up, he’d sprained it after jumping from the hellhound. It was annoying, and Quinlan insisted he had to feed Obi-Wan, lest he hurt his other wrist. If Obi-Wan didn’t know Quinlan was trying to pay back Obi-Wan for ‘saving his life,’ he wouldn’t have let him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>But he endured it. For Quinlan.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sometimes, it didn’t work out in his favor.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Like right now, Quinlan was holding a marshmallow in front of Obi-Wan’s face, then taking it away last second. He shouldn’t keep diving for the marshmallow, because he knew it only encouraged Quinlan, but he can’t remember the last time he had one.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Here.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Obi-Wan turned his head to a boy with brown hair. He held out a marshmallow on a stick, and Obi-Wan took it with a mumbled </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The boy smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m Yan, you’re new right?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Obi-Wan nodded with the marshmallow in his mouth, and swallowed, “We got here last week, I’m Obi-Wan, and this is-”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“The person meant to be feeding you: Quinlan.” He crossed his arms and ate the marshmallow he was taunting Obi-Wan with. Yan raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It makes him feel better,” Obi-Wan said, and lifted his injured arm. “Since I’m ‘incapacitated.’”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Quinlan grumbles beside him, and gets up to get more marshmallows. Yan took his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“He’s gonna want that back, y’know.” Obi-Wan said, turning from the tall fire to Yan.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’ll give it back, don’t worry,” Yan raised his hands in surrender, “But I thought I’d help you with your… situation.” Obi-Wan laughs at that, and Yan chuckles along with him. “Who’s your Godly parent?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Obi-Wan shrugged, “Dunno.” He hated talking about his parents, foster, Godly, or even biological. “You?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Dionysis.” He said, though he sounded bitter.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Must be nice to see your dad over the summer,” Obi-Wan mumbled, putting his chin into his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Yan sighed and leaned back, “You’d think that. I see him year round, so it loses its novelty.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“He goes home with you?” Obi-Wan gaped at him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Yan snorts with a shake of his head, “No, I live at camp all year. I don’t have any other family.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Me neither!” Obi-Wan said, full of excitement. “Not that it’s a good thing, but… we have that in common.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“We do,” Yan smiled, then looked up. “Quinlan seems to be coming back. Nice meeting you, Obi-Wan.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Obi-Wan waved at him, still holding the stick Yan gave him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Once Obi-Wan’s wrist was deemed healed, he was finally able to choose a sword and learn with the rest of the Hermes cabin. Yan was the one who taught sword fighting, even as a thirteen year-old he was one of the best at camp.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Yan was also the one showing him the different swords. With different weights and lengths, Obi-Wan settled on a longsword.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It’s gonna take some getting used to,” Yan had said, “Especially since you’re so small.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m not small!” Obi-Wan protested.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You’re seven,” Yan said, “You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be small, Obi-Wan.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Obi-Wan crossed his arms, but followed Yan out of the armory. He’d seen the other kids spar, but that didn’t prepare him for the weight of the sword, or how to fight with it.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Yan, holding his own sword, stood in front of him. “I’m going to show you basic forms, alright? Do follow along.” Obi-Wan copied his swings, blocks, parries, and dramatic spins. Yan laughed, “I just spin my sword to throw off my opponent, you didn’t need to copy them.” Obi-Wan shrugged and they continued.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Once Yan was content with Obi-Wan’s forms, and Obi-Wan got used to the weight, sword training was over for the Hermes cabin. After putting his sword away, Yan pulled him to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“We’ll do our first spar tomorrow, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Obi-Wan smiled at him before following Quinlan to the strawberry fields.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Only some leaves had turned yellow at that point, but it signaled the summer attendees’ time to leave. Quinlan sat with Obi-Wan in Mr. Win- in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chiron’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> office. Quinlan was going home, that was a definite; Obi-Wan however…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I don’t want to go back.” Quinlan looked at him, an eyebrow cocked. “I don’t want to go back to that foster family. I don’t want </span>
  <em>
    <span>another</span>
  </em>
  <span> foster family. I definitely don’t want to go back to the orphanage. I… I don’t want to be here year-round, either.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Chiron nodded along. He looked like a social worker in this moment, kind of like in the hallway at the end of school. With a neutral face, comforting posture, and a slight tilt of their head to show that they’re listening.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Chiron is not a social worker, though.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>His face, although neutral, was warm. He wanted what was best for Obi-Wan, and he didn’t look cold. His posture was relaxed and he would occasionally wave at campers who said </span>
  <em>
    <span>hi</span>
  </em>
  <span> from the hallway. Chiron did tilt his head, yes, but he would also nod along to what Obi-Wan said, and his face showed some microexpressions to some things said.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I understand why you would and wouldn’t want to stay, Obi-Wan, may I give you my opinion?” Obi-Wan nodded. “I think it would be best that you stayed. You were planning on running away just a few months ago, so it’d be best for you to stay in this environment. Did you enjoy camp?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I did,” Obi-Wan said, and meant it. Camp was rough at the beginning, he was a scared little kid. But he got used to everything, so he enjoyed the routines and friends he made.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Stay, you should.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Chiron nodded at Dionysus, and Obi-Wan realizes this is the first time he actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>spoke</span>
  </em>
  <span> to the God. They’ve been in the same space, sure, but they never talked, really.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Obi-Wan nodded, and looked at Quinlan. His face was blank, which was impressive for him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What do you think, Quin?” Obi-Wan asked, turning to his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Quinlan was quiet, then took a breath. “I want what’s best for you. If you think it’s at camp, and not with me, then… I’ll live with it.” Quinlan smiled. “Only if you promise to write letters to me, or else I’ll come back here and drag you to New York.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Obi-Wan laughed. “You’ll be okay in your boarding school?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“They’re not sending me,” Quinlan puffed up his chest. “This year, at least. Chiron convinced them I’ll learn to be better here at camp, so the boarding school was unnecessary. Thanks, Chiron. Did I thank you before? I’m thanking you now.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Obi-Wan and Quinlan walked to the hill and waited to see Ms. Vos’ car.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m gonna miss you.” They looked at each other, speaking at the same time. Obi-Wan laughed as Quinlan shoved at his shoulder. They sat next to each other, until Quinlan had to give him a tight goodbye hug.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Obi-Wan stayed on the hill for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Yan eventually came to get him for dinner, but sat next to him instead of leading him to the pavilion.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You’re not going home?” Yan asked, leaning back on his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Obi-Wan looked at from the corner of his eyes, “Didn’t I tell you I had no family? I’m tired of foster families and I’m tired of saying that.” Obi-Wan brought up his knees and put his chin on them. “I’m tired of adults saying they’ll take care of me and not meaning it. Chiron is my last chance. I trust him. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to trust him.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Yan was quiet beside him, before he sat up and leaned towards Obi-Wan. “I’m not an adult. I’m only thirteen. So, do you think we could be family? I was in the system, too, so I get it.” He pulled a celestial bronze knife out of a pocket, before offering it to Obi-Wan, hande first. “I promise I’ll take care of you, and I promise that I mean it.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Second chapter!! Yan Dooku is now in, and we get to meet more characters from now on!<br/>Thank you for reading, let me know if anything off :)<br/>Come find me at ikebird on tumblr!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. My friends fight, and I don't know how to talk about my emotions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Summer began again, which meant Obi-Wan got to see Quinan again! Like when Quinlan left, Obi-Wan sat at the top of the hill waiting for him. Yan also joined him. Obi-Wan and Yan got closer over the year, and Obi-Wan was getting better with a sword.</p><p>    Quinlan was around the fifteenth camper to arrive, but who was keeping track? Quinlan jogged from his car, but broke into a sprint when he saw Obi-Wan. He practically tackled Obi-Wan with the momentum of his hug.</p><p>    They fell to the ground, laughing. Obi-Wan may have teared up a bit, but Quinlan made no comment.</p><p>    “Hey, hey,” Quinlan said, getting off of Obi-Wan, “Guess what? I got a practice sword for home! It’s made of wood, though, so the weight’s off, or something.” </p><p>    “Think you can beat me? Yan’s been training me over the year!” Obi-Wan smiled at Yan as he stood up, and Yan returned the smile. “I think I’ll win, since my sword had it’s actual weight.”</p><p>    Quinlan rolled his eyes, but he was smirking. “We’ll see, c’mon!” Quinlan grabbed Obi-Wan’s hand and took off to the training grounds.</p><p>    Once there, Quinlan dropped his bag on a bench before meeting Obi-Wan at the armory to grab their swords. Obi-Wan’s longsword, since he officially claimed it, was going to get some engraving, he just had to figure out <em> what </em> to get engraved. He also changed the wrap from a black leather to silver wrap. Yan had said the bronze and silver had clashed, but Obi-Wan didn’t care. It’s just the grip, anyway, it could always be changed.</p><p>    Quinlan still was unsure about his sword choice, so he looked at the options, before choosing a broadsword. “With this, I’m gonna be super buff!” Quinlan said as they went back to the training grounds. Obi-Wan noticed Yan was sitting on the bench that Quinlan dropped his bag.</p><p>    He also noticed that Quinlan narrowed his eyes at Yan, just a tad.</p><p>    It was bright out. He was probably squinting at the sun- even though the sun was behind their heads- and not at Yan, right?</p><p>    The thought left Obi-Wan’s head as they started to spar. Quinlan was very clearly not used to the weight, so all his swings left him open. From the sidelines, Yan was offering different ways for Quinlan to compensate for the awkward weight, but Quinlan just grit his teeth and ignored him.</p><p>    They weren’t doing a formal sparring match, so they only paused for a little bit between matches. Yan, during one said break, walked over to the two sitting on the ground in the middle of the ring.</p><p>    He stayed standing as he said, “Quinlan, you’re not doing great with your sword.” Quinlan frowned, but didn’t acknowledge him at all. Yan sighed, “I can give you suggestions, you know. You don’t <em> have </em> to be self-taught. It’s clear that the sword is too heavy for you, so I-”</p><p>    “Shut up!” Quinlan shouted, finally looking at Yan. “I don’t <em> care </em> about <em> any </em> of that right now! What I do care about, is catching up with my friend, who I haven’t seen since last summer!”</p><p>    Yan crossed his arms and furrowed his brows. “Even so, anytime you use a sword is practice, so it’s always possible to learn bad habits. I’m just trying to help you fix them.”</p><p>    “I. Don’t. Care.”</p><p>    Yan sighed, but before he spoke, Obi-Wan interrupted.</p><p>    “I, uh, need to check on something. I promised Chiron I’d do… something.” He stood up quickly, glancing between Quinlan, still sitting, and Yan, who towered over him. “Bye.”</p><p>    As he started walking away, he heard Quinlan say, “Look! You made him leave!”</p><p>    Obi-Wan started running.</p><p> </p><p>    The lake was nice, he decided. It was clear, and Obi-Wan could see fish and the occasional shadow of a nereid. Sometimes, one would even wave at him. Sometimes, they give him weird looks that he didn’t know how to describe.</p><p>    Obi-Wan had ran to his cabin to grab a book, some classic, apparently, and went to sit at the lake. He liked to be near the lake when he was stressed.</p><p>    He was stressed a lot, for an eight year-old.</p><p>    Obi-Wan had the book open across his lap, but was staring at the lake. Nearig sunset, it colored the water so beautifully, oranges mixing with dark blues and teals. He didn’t see lakes often in New York. Not lakeslike this, anyway.</p><p>    As he began to take his sneakers off, he heard someone come up behind him. Glancing up, he saw Yan, frowning.</p><p>    “I’m sorry,” Yan said as he knelt down next to Obi-Wan, “I’m so used to giving you advice, I didn’t think I’d be intruding.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan shrugged, “Well, Quin didn’t say you <em> couldn’t </em> be there, so <em> technically </em>, you weren’t intruding.” Obi-Wan looked back at the water, before mumbling, “I didn’t really mind. I just don’t like arguments.” Obi-Wan didn’t want to talk about this anymore. But Yan was apologizing, so he had to.</p><p>    Yan nodded, and stayed kneeling next to him for a few moments. He ruffled Obi-Wan’s hair as he left.</p><p>    Obi-Wan stayed at the lake when the fireflies came out. He stayed at the lake even when dinner was called. He wasn't hungry when he was stressed.</p><p> </p><p>    When Obi-Wan had to leave the lake, it was at lights out. He had to run, so he didn’t get in trouble. As he ran into the cabin, he saw Quinlan at his bunk, sitting and, seemingly, sulking.</p><p>    He lifted his head as Obi-Wan approached, and made a face. Obi-Wan stopped a few feet away from him.</p><p>    They were silent in the loud room of the Hermes cabin for a few moments.</p><p>    “I’m sorry.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan stared at Quinlan.</p><p>    “I… know you’re friends with Yan but, I wanted to have <em> us </em> time. I’m sorry I made you sad, but I’m not sorry for yelling at him.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan gave him a tired smile, before walking to their bunk. “Y’know, sharing a bunk is gonna get harder as we grow up,” he joked. Quinlan laughed, and pulled Obi-Wan under the covers.</p><p>    Obi-Wan wanted to tell Quinlan that he had a hard time going to sleep alone, after he left. He wanted to, but there were too many people. And he couldn’t tell him later, it would be weird.</p><p>    So it stayed with Obi-Wan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter, we meet the Fetts!! I'll also be posting the side stories tomorrow. I want the main series to be in either Obi-Wan or Anakin's perspective, so the side stories will mostly be in other characters' points of view. It'll also explain some stuff in the background!<br/>Thank you so much for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Four new kids come to camp, and I punch someone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    Sword practice was still awkward months after Quinlan and Yan’s fight, but they’ve moved past it. Mostly. In front of Obi-Wan, at least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>It was technically lunch time, but Obi-Wan wasn’t hungry, so he sat on the porch of the Big House while Chiron and Dyonysis played pinochle. It was nice, however quiet it was. Though, this was a nice quiet: birds chirping in the far distance, other campers playing games, the occasional sigh from Chiron for losing again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>It was nice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span>, of course, until four boys ran right into camp, with one kid bleeding. Obi-Wan stood, and Chiron told him to get Bant before he met with the boys. As Obi-Wan jogged away, he noticed the oldest holding a shield with a boar’s head on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Bant decided Obi-Wan would assist her in giving the newest campers first aid, since he was the one to bring her back to the Big House. Bant, as a daughter of Apollo, was very good at patching people up, as well as archery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Obi-Wan was a little jealous, the only thing he was good at was sword fighting, but he’s only </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Yan said he’s getting better, but he still wasn’t good at anything that mattered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>So when Bant told him to set a sprained wrist, Obi-Wan may have froze, standing in front of one boy. Bant was making sure the blond of the group was okay, since he was the worst off. Bleeding from his forehead, and an arm that looks unnaturally bent. To say the least, Obi-Wan was overwhelmed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Obi-Wan turned back to the first boy, and saw his brown, honey glazed eyes. His eyes were warm, and comforting, even though </span>
  <em>
    <span>Obi-Wan</span>
  </em>
  <span> should have been the one comforting him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Have you set a sprained wrist before?” When Obi-Wan shook his head, the boy gave him a lopsided smile. “I’ll walk you through it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>One thing Obi-Wan was good at was following directions, thankfully. Though a bit awkwardly, he got his left wrist wrapped tight, and as Obi-Wan got up, the boy called out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Wait, wait, I’m Cody. What’s your name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Obi-Wan smiled meekly, “Obi-Wan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Cody nodded, and his lopsided smile was back. “Thanks Obi-Wan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>At that, Obi-Wan walked out to get ice-packs from the small kitchen in the house. He grabbed three, one for Cody’s wrist, one for Cody’s head, and one in case Bant needed it for the blond boy. While walking back, he noticed the two other boys were talking with Chiron in his office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Could you guys be the one the prophecy talks about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Obi-Wan stopped at the door, hearing Bant say that. Before he could ask, Cody beat him to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“What prophecy?” Cody was leaning back on the cot, looking at Bant. The blond boy seemed to be patched up, but asleep. Whether from painkillers or exhaustion, he didn’t know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Oh, well,” Bant said, “I don’t know the prophecy, I’ve just heard Chiron mention it. But there’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>four</span>
  </em>
  <span> of you, and you got to camp without a satyr guide!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Obi-Wan was still standing at the door when Cody waved at him. Obi-Wan’s face flushed in embarrassment, but walked forward. He handed one to Bant, who gave Obi-Wan a weird look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I don’t know, Bant, I thought maybe you could have used one for…” Obi-Wan trailed off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Rex.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“For Rex!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Bant was giving Obi-Wan a look that made him feel bad. Like he missed something obvious. He probably had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Do you know what you use cold for, Obi-Wan?” Bant said, putting a hand on her hip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Obviously not,” Obi-Wan muttered. “Here, one’s for your wrist, and you said your head hurt? Would ice help that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Cody took them both, but winced at the one in his left hand. He smiled. “Yes, and cold is used for compressing muscles. Heat is for relaxing, just so you know.” He looked down at his hands, then sheepishly back at Obi-Wan. “Do you think you could hold an ice pack for me? I can’t use them both with my wrist.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Oh right,” Obi-Wan mumbled, and snatched one ice pack back, “Sorry, this is my first time helping in the infirmary rather than being in it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Obi-Wan, you avoid the infirmary like it’s the plague,” Bant said, giving Obi-Wan that look again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>He shrugged in response, and sat on the cot behind Cody and held the ice pack to his head. After Cody directed him to where exactly he needed it, and held it behind and below Cody’s left ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>As Bant stood up to get something, probably ambrosia squares, Chiron came in the room, with his wheelchair, with the two other boys following. Bant walked past them, giving Chiron a nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Cody, I presume?” Chiron said, clasping his hands in his lap. Cody nodded, and Obi-Wan did his best to keep the ice pack in the same spot as Cody moved his head around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>One of the boys who looked most like Cody, since all three of them look very similar (</span>
  <em>
    <span>at least Rex is blond</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Obi-Wan thought), stepped forward. “Chiron here explained things better than dad did. We’ll stay here for summer, but go home for school.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Cody snorted. “Dad made it sound like we had to </span>
  <em>
    <span>live</span>
  </em>
  <span> here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Obi-Wan didn’t notice that his face scrunched up until the same boy tilted his head and said, “What’s up with you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Oh, um,” Obi-Wan looked down, “It’s just… it’s nothing really.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Chiron looked at him for a moment, before sighing. “Obi-Wan here has to stay here year round.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“It’s fine though, it’s nice being here all year,” Obi-Wan smiled, but could tell the new campers didn’t believe him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Obi-Wan, these are the Fetts. Here is Fox,” the first kid smiled a bit, slightly sorry looking, “And this is Wolffe. I’m sure you met Cody and Rex.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Rex has been sleeping since he got here, so I met Cody.” Obi-Wan smiled, “But it’s nice to meet you two, are you all brothers?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Fox and I are twins,” Cody answered, turning his head towards Obi-Wan, “Rex and Wolffe are our cousins.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>A groan sounded through the room as Chiron opened his mouth, and Wolffe rushed towards the cot Rex laid on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Hey, kiddo, it’s alright,” Wolffe muttered, “You’re alright, just stay laying down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Rex said something, slurring his words, before opening his eyes. He squinted at Wolffe before taking the rest of the room in. There wasn’t much to take in, really, the infirmary was kept bland and neat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Bant was back, now, and sat on Rex’s other side. “Here,” she put a spoon towards Rex’s face, “This will make you feel better faster.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“What is’t?” Rex mumbled, clearly still out of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Bant only smiled, “It’s ambrosia, you can only have a little, though.” Rex allowed himself to be spoon fed, and Chiron continued his explanation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Rex healed in a few hours, but he was going to sleep in the infirmary for the night, just to make sure. The sun was low, but the camp was slowing down. On the weekends, there were no strict activities, so some were playing volleyball, while others trained, and Obi-Wan could see some using the climbing wall in the distance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Is that…” Obi-Wan turned to Wolffe, who was squinting, “... a climbing wall?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Obi-Wan grinned, “Yup. It’s a little more extreme than that, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Cody laughed a bit, his left wrist resting near his neck, “How so?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Well,” Obi-Wan stopped and turned to them, “It’s still a climbing wall, so the goal is to climb it. There’s more though, there’s lava, and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Before Obi-Wan could finish, Quinlan tackled him in a hug. After laying on top of Obi-Wan for a few moments, he picked his head up. “I thought you were dead,” Quinlan said seriously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Why?” Obi-Wan asked, not even picking his head up. There were very few clouds out, but they were a pretty lilac with the sun’s position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“‘Cause, I didn’t know where you were, and Maul looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> too happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Obi-Wan snorted, “Probably because I wasn’t ‘stinking up the training area,’ or something dumb like that.” Quinlan laughed, and flopped back down on Obi-Wan. “Okay, you celebrated my not-death, can you get up now? I have to give a tour.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“A tour? For who?” Quinlan asked, his face still pressed in Obi-Wan’s camp shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Quinlan snapped his head towards Fox, then at Cody and Wolffe. Quinlan looked them all up and down quickly, “You guys triplets?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Wolffe put his head in his hands as Cody and Fox laughed. “No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>they’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> twins. I’m their </span>
  <em>
    <span>cousin</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You look like triplets.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Wolffe groaned. “Please bring us to our cabin so we can get away from him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Obi-Wan grimaced, “About that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“No, there’s no way we’re in the same cabin. There’s so many.” Fox said, with crossed arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You guys are unclaimed, so you stay in the Hermes Cabin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Do you mean the Reject Cabin, Kenobi?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Quinlan jumped off Obi-Wan and turned towards Maul, which allowed Obi-Wan to stand. “We’re not </span>
  <em>
    <span>rejects</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Maul!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Maul laughed, “You may not be, but you’re in the cabin that every unclaimed camper goes to, every camper that's not a child of the Olympians, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>all of Hermes’ kids. That cabin is full of rejects.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Obi-Wan crossed his arms, “Maul, who treated you so bad that you act like this? Was it your dad or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Maul sneered, before smirking, “At least I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> a dad, Kenobi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Obi-Wan’s eyes widened. Quinlan gawked at Maul and looked ready to pounce, while the Fetts looked surprised and concerned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Maul, I swear-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Gonna fight Kenobi’s battles for him? He’s too much of a baby to fight me anyway, and you’re too much of a mess with a sword to beat me.” Maul drawled, crossing his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Obi-Wan stared at the ground, all voices blurring together like his vision. Tears stayed in his eyes, he refused to cry in front of Maul, in front of anyone. A reject. An orphan. Obi-Wan knew he was both of those things, but hearing someone say it was almost too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>A hand was placed on his shoulder, and Obi-Wan looked into Cody’s eyes again. “Hey,” he muttered softly, “He’s a jerk anyway, don’t worry about him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Obi-Wan sniffed, and pressed the heel of his hand into his eyes, As he collected himself, he heard Maul say, “Look, he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>crying</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Before Quinlan could punch Maul, Obi-Wan grabbed his shoulder. Quinlan’s protest died in his throat as he looked at Obi-Wan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Maul got another laugh out before Obi-Wan clocked him right on his cheek, next to his nose. Maul stumbled back a few steps, bent at the waist with a hand on his cheek. Obi-Wan noticed some campers looked, and in the back of his head realized Yan was coming this way, but he didn’t care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I may not have had parents, but at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t don’t bully people to feel better about myself,” Obi-Wan said, taking another step towards Maul.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Maul looked up at him, his face scrunched together and red. “You- </span>
  <em>
    <span>you!</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’ll get you </span>
  <em>
    <span>back!</span>
  </em>
  <span> I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Maul.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Maul froze, before turning to look over his shoulder at Yan. Yan, however, was making direct eye contact with Obi-Wan, asking a silent question of </span>
  <em>
    <span>what happened</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“He started it!” Maul cried, turning towards Yan. With how cruel Maul can be, it’s sometimes easy to forget he’s only 9.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Liar!” Quinlan yelled, glaring at Maul’s back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Enough,” Yan said, putting a hand up, and did his best to shoo away most of the crowd. “You three are new, correct? It’s late, so this will be dealt with tomorrow. Maul, get back to your cabin,” Maul grumbled, but walked away holding his face, “Obi-Wan, can I talk to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“He didn’t do anything!” Quinlan said, glaring at Yan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Yan raised an eyebrow, “He punched Maul, that’s not nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Chiron told me to take the new campers to the cabin,” Obi-Wan said, “I gotta-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Yan walked closer and put a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “Obi-Wan,” he said, his voice low and warm, and Obi-Wan just slumped over and mumbled out an </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Quinlan, take them to their cabin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You can’t just tell me what to do,” Quinlan ground out, his glare becoming venomous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Quin,” Obi-Wan said, with slumped shoulders and tired eyes, “Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Quinlan hesitated, before nodding. “Okay, Obi-Wan. Follow me, guys.” Quinlan was clearly still mad, but Obi-Wan was glad he listened to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“C’mon,” Yan said, steering him away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Care to explain?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Obi-Wan sat next to Yan at the docks, with his legs crossed and his head in his hands. He felt bad, he felt ashamed that he hit Maul.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>But Maul </span>
  <em>
    <span>deserved</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Obi-Wan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Obi-Wan’s eyes were starting to tear up again, so he shook his head and buried his head further into his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Yan sighed and scooted himself closer to Obi-Wan. “I want to help you, Obi-Wan, and I can’t do that when you don’t talk to me.” Yan used the voice again. The voice that can make Obi-Wan disengage whatever he was doing, for no reason other than Yan was talking to him. It was sweet and warm and made Obi-Wan both happy and full of dread inside. Dread that he’ll disappoint Yan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I-'' Obi-Wan sputtered out, trying not to cry. He took big breaths as Yan pulled Obi-Wan into him. “I… I was showing the new campers, the Fetts, around, but then Quinlan interrupted me. That was fine, though, until Maul showed up.” Obi-Wan took his face out of his hands, and leaned it on Yan’s shoulder as he sniffled. “And Maul said… said that the Hermes Cabin was the Reject Cabin.” Obi-Wan took a bigger breath as he felt tears fall from his eyes. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Obi-Wan felt Yan nod, “I understand,” he muttered, “Thank you for trusting me, Obi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Obi-Wan felt his heart skip a small beat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Obi</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A nickname. A nickname from one of the most important people in Obi-Wan’s life. Obi-Wan smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Would you like me to walk you back to your cabin? It’s almost lights out.” Yan asked, already leaning back. Obi-Wan nodded, and Yan helped him stand up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>When Obi-Wan walked into the Hermes Cabin, he saw the three Fetts with Quinlan and Bail. Bail noticed him first and gave him a smile with no pity. And with a red face from crying, it made Obi-Wan feel a million times better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Quinlan noticed him next and waved him over. As Obi-Wan got closer, Quinlan got up and wrapped the blanket around Obi-Wan’s shoulders and </span>
  <em>
    <span>picked him up</span>
  </em>
  <span> and put him on their bunk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Why did-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Sh, let me comfort you,” Quinlan said, sitting at the foot of the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I don’t need you to… to…” Obi-Wan trailed off as he felt another wave of tears well up in his eyes. He scrunched his eyes together and bowed his head. Quinlan scooted over, but remained silent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>He’s not used to this. He’s used to crying alone, quietly in a foster house about to send him off. Crying in a corner in the school library when someone made fun of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>He’s not used to being taken care of. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird</span>
  </em>
  <span> and it feels good to be pampered but makes him feel worse, too. Why does he deserve the comfort? Before he could completely spiral, the mattress dipped next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>He looked up, for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>third time</span>
  </em>
  <span> that day, into Cody’s eyes. Warm and sweet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Like Yan’s voice.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Fetts are here!! Fridays chapter is my favorite, and I hope yall are enjoying this!!<br/>I'm adding this to the Cody/Obi-Wan tag bc Cody's finally here, and I didn't want to tag it too early. I'm overthinking it but!! Codywan rights babe!!<br/>There's also Cody's POV in the side stories, so check that out if you're interested :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I realize something</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    When Obi-Wan woke up the next morning, Quinlan was awake and talking to Fox quietly. Obi-Wan stayed laying down, not wanting to face the day. He knows he shouldn’t regret punching Maul, but he <em> does </em>. Was Yan disappointed in him?</p><p>    Obi-Wan only sat up when other campers started to leave for breakfast. Cody smiled at him as they walked to the Pavillion; Quinlan and Fox were in some small debate, and Wolffe broke off and headed to the Big House.</p><p>    “What did Yan say to you?” Quinlan said as they sat down at their table. “I wanna know if I got to beat him up.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan sighed, “Nothing, and you’d probably lose in a fight, anyway.”</p><p>    “It’s not about winning,” Quinlan scoffed, taking a bite of bread, “It’s about the message you send.”</p><p>    “The message of losing?” Fox asked dryly. Quinlan shoulder checked Fox, and Fox did it right back.</p><p>    “Whatever, Fox, at least my parents named me something normal,” Quinlan said as he crossed his arms on the table. Fox and Cody laughed at that.</p><p>    “Fox is a nickname, right, Felix?” Cody asked with a smile. Fox snorted and shook his head.</p><p>    “Our dad took us hunting one time, and I could only find foxes, so he started calling me Fox,” he shrugged, taking a sip of water. “Foxes look cool, too.”</p><p>    Breakfast was nice, sat between Quinlan and Breha. Breha didn’t talk to him, but Obi-Wan knew Bail liked her, so she was okay. It eventually took everything off his mind.</p><p>    “Here comes Chiron,” Fox muttered, and Obi-Wan suddenly remembered that he was- technically- in trouble. He pushed his plate away, and turned towards Quinlan.</p><p>    “Do me a favor and don’t burn the camp down if I get in trouble,” Obi-Wan said with a smile. Quinlan huffed, but didn’t say anything in return.</p><p>    “Kenobi,” Chiron said behind Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan turned and saw Chiron out of his wheelchair with Maul standing next to him, a scowl on his face. “Come with me, we have some matters to discuss. Fox and Cody,” the twins looked up at him, “Your cousins are in the infirmary, young Rex will be released sometime before lunch.”</p><p>    As Obi-Wan stood, he heard the two give a sigh of relief. Bant told them yesterday that Rex would be fine, but knowing he’ll be cleared today allowed them to let go of a tenseness Obi-Wan wasn’t sure they knew they had.</p><p> </p><p>    Obi-Wan sat in a plush chair next to Maul across from Chiron and Dionysis. Chiron sat back in his wheelchair for this, and seeing him go into the wheelchair wasn’t as cool-looking as him coming out of it.</p><p>    “Dooku gave me a run down of what happened from afar,” He said, looking from Maul to Obi-Wan, “Hopefully, you two can give us a fuller explanation.”</p><p>    “He attacked me,” Maul said, leaning back in the chair, “For no reason other than to show off in front of the new kids and Vos.” Chiron looked slightly doubtful, and turned to Obi-Wan, and prompted him to speak with a look.</p><p>    “Maul came over to the Fetts, Quinlan and me and started making fun of the Hermes Cabin,” Obi-Wan said calmly, holding onto the material of his pants, “Then he said ‘at least I have parents’ or something like that, and…” </p><p>    <em> No </em>. Obi-Wan wasn’t going to cry again. Crying twice in a day was enough crying for a year in his book.</p><p>    Maul snorted, “Then he started crying, like now.”</p><p>    “Oppress,” Chiron said, a warning in his tone. Maul relented with a smirk.</p><p>    “Then I punched him, before Quinlan could.”</p><p>    Chiron nodded, looking pensive.</p><p>    “Punishment, there must be, for both of them,” Dionysis said. Obi-Wan realizes he only speaks with Dionysis in Chiron’s office, the last time was the end of summer last year.</p><p>    “But I didn’t do anything!” Maul shouted, leaning forward, his elbows on his thighs.</p><p>    “Made fun of Kenobi, you did.”</p><p>    Maul sneered, but backed off.</p><p>    “You two won’t be allowed to interact for a week, and both of you will be required to stay with your cabinmates at all times. That way, we’ll know which one of you is the true instigator.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan nodded, that wasn’t nearly as bad as a punishment could be. Cleaning up the stalls was a notable punishment that kept a lot of campers from misbehaving too much.</p><p>    “Kitchen patrol, as well,” Dionysis said, standing from his chair, “Take turns you will, starting tomorrow. Dismissed.”</p><p>    Okay, so Obi-Wan spoke too soon. But washing the dishes won’t be <em> too </em> bad. Maul glared at him as they left the office together. Obi-Wan glanced into the infirmary and saw Quinlan with Fetts.</p><p>    “Hey,” Obi-Wan said as he knocked on the door. Quinlan smiled and gestured him over. Wolffe nodded at him at his place next to Rex’s bed.</p><p>    “You the kid that punched Opress?” Rex asked. He was sitting back on his cot, looking much better, he wasn’t as pale as yesterday and was smiling; though his arm was in a cast.</p><p>    Obi-Wan nodded, with a small flush.</p><p>    Rex gave a wide smile, “That was a pretty good punch, I’m sorry I wasn’t there to see it.”</p><p>    “How’d you know he got punched?” Obi-Wan tilted his head as he moved to sit between Cody and Quinlan.</p><p>    “He came in here last night to make sure nothing was broken,” Rex said, leaning forward, “I missed the tour, so can you give me one today?”</p><p>    “Technically we didn’t get one either,” Wolffe said, “Ours was interrupted by a fight.”</p><p>    “It would’ve been a bigger fight if Obi-Wan didn’t stop me,” Quinlan grumbled, “Maul’s gonna get what’s coming to him one day.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan laughed at Quinlan, “Maybe an accident might happen this Friday.” Quinlan glanced at him, with a smirk.</p><p>    “What’s Friday?” Fox asked.</p><p>    “Capture the flag,” Obi-Wan said, “It’s to test our battle skills, so some people get  injured since we all take it really seriously.”</p><p>    “Battle?” Rex leaned forward even more.</p><p>    Quinlan nodded, “Yeah, we fight each other. This week it’s Athena Cabin versus Hephaestus Cabin, so as long as the Hephaestus Cabin chooses the Hermes Cabin as an ally we can mess with him.”</p><p>    “Battle with what?” Cody asked, looking a little lost. “You just have to grab the flag, or do we get swords or something?” He joked.</p><p>    Quinlan and Obi-Wan both nodded, which made all the Fetts to gape at them.</p><p>    “It doesn’t have to be swords!” Obi-Wan said, putting his hands up, “You can use spears, or axes, or bows, or-”</p><p>    “And they’re <em> real </em>?!” Wolffe said loudly, looking both concerned and a little excited.</p><p>    “Yeah they are!” Quinlan cheered, “Though, Obi-Wan and I both use swords so we can’t help you learn how to use spears or axes.”</p><p>    “I’m decent with a bow,” Obi-Wan shrugged.</p><p>    Quinlan leaned over to Fox and theater whispered, “He’s better than decent.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan rolled his eyes with a huff, “Do you know when you’re cleared to leave, Rex?”</p><p>    “Oh I’ve been cleared.”</p><p>    “Why are you still here then?”</p><p>    Cody laughed, “Because Quinlan knew you’d check here, and said we have to stay until you found us.”</p><p>    “Oh!” Quinlan shouted, “What did Chiron say?”</p><p>    “I can’t be near Maul, and we’re taking turns on kitchen patrol starting tomorrow.”</p><p>    Quinlan made a face as he mulled it over. “That’s not terrible. You could be cleaning up the stables.”</p><p>    Rex gasps, “There’s horses?”</p><p>    “Pegasus, actually,” Obi-Wan smiled, “C’mon, let’s get you guys weapons.”</p><p> </p><p>    The Athena Cabin was already at the training ground, but Obi-Wan suggested they pick some strawberries for the stables.</p><p>    “Can I ride a pegasus?” Rex asked, jumping next to Obi-Wan as he handed everyone a small basket.</p><p>    “You can’t fly one, since the instructors are off duty, but as long as you stay grounded you can ride one,” Obi-Wan said with a smile. That was enough for Rex, apparently, because he ran through the fields to pick the best berries. Wolffe followed him, hovering nervously.</p><p>    Fox and Quinlan broke off from Cody and Obi-Wan, since they weren’t very interested in picking strawberries. Last Obi-Wan looked, they were racing each other.</p><p>    “I think Fox will win,” Cody said, looking at them, “He does track at school.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan hummed, looking for ripe berries. “I don’t know, Quinlan’s pretty fast.”</p><p>    “Guess we’ll have to see.”</p><p>    “Guess so.”</p><p>    They worked in a comfortable silence, occasionally hearing Quinlan and Fox argue. At one point they grabbed the same strawberry, and looked at each other for a second, before Obi-Wan dropped his hand without a word,</p><p>    “If I can ask,” Cody said after a while, “Why do you live here year round?”</p><p>    Obi-Wan bit his lip, unsure if he should answer. Cody already heard Maul call him an orphan, so could it really hurt? “I was in foster care when I came here, and I just decided to… not go back.” Obi-Wan mumbled, carefully avoiding looking at Cody. He heard Cody hum in response.</p><p>    They went back to silence, but it was a little tenser this time. Obi-Wan wanted to break the silence but didn’t know how. He hoped someone would come over here, or something.</p><p>    He later regretted that hope.</p><p>    “Kenobi,” Obi-Wan glanced over at Maul, before turning away again.</p><p>    “Go away, unless you <em> want </em> to get in trouble.” Obi-Wan said, with a small smile.</p><p>    Maul didn’t respond, and instead stormed to Obi-Wan and pushed him to the ground. Obi-Wan just glared at him with a sigh, and turned to his dropped strawberries.</p><p>    “Don’t ignore me,” Maul bit out, taking a step forward. The step was slow and probably meant to intimidate him, but Obi-Wan just thought it was a little pathetic.</p><p>    “Hey,” Cody said, coming to stand in front of Obi-Wan, “He told you to go away, unless you want me to call Chiron?”</p><p>    Maul snarled at Cody, before smirking at Obi-Wan, “Won’t fight your own battles? What a coward.”</p><p>    “Actually,” Cody drawled, “I think you’re the coward.” Maul sputtered at that, but Cody pressed on. “You probably picked on Obi-Wan because he seems like an easy target, but yesterday he proved he wasn’t.”</p><p>    “That’s <em> not </em> why I pick on him,” Maul said, meeting Cody’s eyes with a vicious glare.</p><p>    “Then why do you?”</p><p>    “Like I’d tell you.”</p><p>    “Hm,” Cody nodded and turned away slightly, “Guess I was right then.”</p><p>    Maul opened his mouth to counter, but someone yelled his name in the distance. Obi-Wan couldn’t quite place the voice, but he figured it was someone from the Athena Cabin.</p><p>    “This <em> isn’t </em> over, Kenobi,” Maul said, sending a final glare to Cody before walking away.</p><p>    Obi-Wan sighed, and went back to picking the fallen strawberries. “Thanks, but you didn’t have to do that.”</p><p>    “I didn’t have to, but I wanted to.” Cody said, “So I did.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan turned to Cody, and his breath caught in his throat. The sun was behind his head, making Cody <em> glow </em> with a halo behind his head. The sun turned his hair to a chocolate brown, his eyes shined in the lowlight, and his smile was warm as he held a hand down to Obi-Wan.</p><p>    Girls have never looked this pretty to Obi-Wan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is my FAVORITE chapter bc of the ending!! Ugh we love a good gay awakening. Next chapter is when a lot gets revealed, and there will be a side story published Saturday, Sunday, AND Monday, so I hope you look forward to those!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. My dad claims me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the Fett family explained, so things are less confusing hopefully<br/>Jango's kids:<br/>Cody (Kote) and Fox (Felix), twins<br/>Waxer (Wiremu)<br/>Boil (Benji)<br/>Bly (Beverly)<br/>Boba</p><p>Arla's kids:<br/>Wolffe (Walter)<br/>Echo (Etera) and Fives (Raphael), twins<br/>Rex<br/>Kix</p><p>I wanted a mix of Maori names, and English names, so that's why there's a mix. Also, I wanted to keep Kote as Cody’s real name, so Mando’a is canon :D Also, I couldn't find a single name that might fit Kix, so he's a trans man here :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Years later, with Wolffe claimed his first year as a son of Ares, Cody and Fox claimed as sons of Athena, and Rex freshly claimed as a son of Ares, Obi-Wan was feeling left out. Though, as bad as Obi-Wan felt, the fact that Rex was claimed after “accidentally” breaking Maul’s arm was endlessly amusing.</p><p>    As per usual, Rex gets to pick the first song at the sing-a-long. Maul was sent to the infirmary. Obi-Wan was seated between Quinlan and Bail, and was sending hand signs to Cody. They learned that they work well together, and decided to learn sign language to communicate nonverbally. </p><p>    Quinlan nudged Obi-Wan with a smirk, “Hey loverboy, did you hear me?”</p><p>    Obi-Wan flushed, and saw Cody smile at him, “No, Quin, I was busy.”</p><p>    “I could tell,” Quinlan said, “I said, ‘would you like a marshmallow?’”</p><p>    “Are you gonna take it away before I can eat it?” Obi-Wan said, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>    “I would never!” Quinlan said with a fake gasp, “How dare you accuse your best friend of something so childish!”</p><p>    “Just give me a marshmallow,” Obi-Wan said with a laugh, pushing at Quinlan’s shoulder. Quinlan handed him one, and took it away as Obi-Wan grabbed it. Obi-Wan grabbed Quinlan’s other arm, grabbing his stick with an already golden brown marshmallow.</p><p>    “Hey!” Quinlan squawked as Obi-Wan put the marshmallow in his mouth. “That was the <em> perfect </em> marshmallow! A golden brown!”</p><p>    “You’re right, it <em> was </em> the perfect marshmallow,” Obi-Wan said with a smirk, “Thanks for the marshmallow, Quin, my <em> best friend </em>.”</p><p>    Quinlan scoffed, but was smiling, “Whatever dude.”</p><p>    Since the first year with Fetts, more have shown up each year. Last year, Waxer and Boil, Cody and Fox’s younger brothers, showed up. And this year, The rest of Rex and Wolffe’s brothers showed up, Echo, Fives, and Kix; Bly was with them, too, he was the second youngest of Cody's family, Boba was the final Fett not in camp, since he was only four. So far, only Waxer and Kix were claimed, Waxer as a son of Aphrodite and Kix as a son of Apollo.</p><p>    Like Fox, most Fett kids have a nickname that they go by. Their real names don’t come up often, but Obi-Wan heard Wolffe call Fives ‘<em> Raphael </em>’ as a warning one time. He only knows how Echo got his nickname, Rex told him that Echo used to repeat everything Jango or Arla said when he was learning to talk.</p><p> </p><p>    Over the years, Obi-Wan and Cody have become sparring partners, and Yan would oversee. Cody decided against a sword, or a spear, and used a large battle axe. Obi-Wan continued with his longsword.</p><p>    Cody grew taller and buffer, thanks to the heavy axe, and Cody would always ask Obi-Wan to push his limits.</p><p>    “I don’t want to be slow,” Cody said once, “My axe is heavy, so I need to make sure it doesn’t slow me down too much. So attack me as fast as you can.”</p><p>    Yan, however, only used swords, so he mainly critiqued Obi-Wan’s form.</p><p>    “You must remember, Obi, longswords are for reach. It gives you advantage over shortsword users as they have to get closer. With axes, you need to stay out of their reach,” Yan had said after one session, “With Cody’s wide swings, you must attack where the swing started from, he has no guard there.”</p><p>    Cody and Yan worked okay together, but there was a certain caution they had around each other. But, Obi-Wan didn’t know <em> why </em>; unlike Quinlan and Yan, they didn’t have an argument. Well, in front of Obi-Wan anyway.</p><p>    “Hey,” Cody said, sitting on the bench next to Obi-Wan, “This week is Athena versus Ares, and I think we can make a plan to win, Obi-Wan.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan nodded, “Alright, we’ve been on the same team before, but you think we can lead this one?”</p><p>    Cody smiled, “The head counselor of the Athena Cabin told me to take the lead this week.”</p><p>    “That’s awesome!” Obi-Wan cheered, then looked at Yan, “You’ll help us, right, Yan?”</p><p>    Yan seemed surprised to be included, but smiled at Obi-Wan. “Of course I’ll help you, Obi.”</p><p> </p><p>    It wasn’t dark yet, but the sun was clearly setting as the Athena team plotted their course of action. Cody recruited the Hermes, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Demeter, and Apollo Cabins in their party.</p><p>    Before Cody started the meeting Yan grabbed his shoulder, and told him, “I need to tell you something, meet me after the sing-a-long.” Obi-Wan nodded as he headed towards Cody.</p><p>    Cody had a bronze chestplate on, with one larger pauldron on his right shoulder. He was currently leaning on his battleaxe with a helmet tucked under his left arm. His appearance was fit for a leader, for a commander.</p><p>    “Hermes Cabin, I want you to keep the creek, don’t let anyone through. Apollo Cabin,” Cody turned to Bant, “I want your best archers divided at the creek and at the flag. Yan, you guard the flag, don’t let anyone even close to it.” Yan nodded.</p><p>    Cody nodded, then turned to Obi-Wan, “Obi-Wan and I will sneak around on the outskirts to find the flag. Then, one of us will distract the guards and the other will grab it and run.”</p><p>    “I’m faster than you,” Obi-Wan pointed out, “So let’s plan on you distracting them and me getting the flag.”</p><p>    Cody nodded at that, then said, “Does anyone have any objections?”</p><p>    Some quietly turned to Yan, which caused Yan shook his head. “The plan should work. My only suggestion would be to place catapults somewhere.”</p><p>    “This plan won’t work,” Maul said, “We can’t count on a <em> nobody </em> to capture the flag.”</p><p>    “This nobody rocked your shit at eight years-old,” Obi-Wan said with a smirk, “Or did you forget? I know that must’ve hurt your pride.” The crowd let out an <em> ohh </em>.</p><p>    “Any <em> other </em> suggestions?” Cody asked again, “Good, let’s win this!”</p><p>    The crowd let out cheers around Obi-Wan and Cody. Cody gave Obi-Wan a big hug before he pulled away, but kept Obi-Wan close in a side hug.</p><p>    “We’re gonna win this,” Cody murmured into Obi-Wan’s ear, “I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>    At seven p.m. sharp, Chiron blew the War Horn and the game began. Cody ran towards the northern outskirts as Obi-Wan followed the creek. Obi-Wan ran as fast as he could without disrupting any brush or sticks that could give away his location. He could hear people already fighting, and at one point he heard someone yell at Rex to get to the geysers.</p><p>    He crouched in a bush, looking around. He saw the flag, but it was severely under guarded, which meant the creek was going to be hard to cross. Or that there’s a lot of hidden campers lying in wait. Obi-Wan could only hope Cody can hold them all off for him to even <em> grab </em> the flag.</p><p>    After waiting a few minutes, a rock was rolled to Obi-Wan’s bush. Obi-Wan looked around and saw Cody behind a tree. Like planned, Obi-Wan rolled the rock back to say <em> I’m ready </em>.</p><p>    Cody rushed out, and three Ares campers came out of hiding. Not many waiting, unless they’re more. Though, most Ares campers are too impatient for this tactic.</p><p>    Thanks to their sparring sessions, Cody is holding himself against three opponents. He was dodging and parrying effectively while keeping his guard up. Once Cody got them to turn their backs to the flag Obi-Wan charges. He barely slows down as he grabs it, turning on his heel to keep his momentum, and books it towards the creek.</p><p>    Obi-Wan gets at least half way there until he hears shouts that the flag is gone. Obi-Wan smiles to himself, ready to show Maul that he’s not a nobody.</p><p>    A hatchet appears in his vision and he ducks so it makes an impression into a tree rather than his face. Obi-Wan speeds up again when he sees Rex running towards his lost axe. Obi-Wan weaves through trees to hopefully confuse anyone following him.</p><p>    Finally he sees the creek, and he feels a smile break out in his face. Then, he feels a body tackle him from behind. Instinctively, he hugs the flag to his chest to keep it in grip. He rolls himself onto his back before he gets pinned. When he finally looks up, he sees Maul, <em> who’s on the same team as him </em>, on top of him.</p><p>    “If you really thought,” Maul spat, “I’d let <em> you </em> get credit, you’re delusional.”</p><p>    “Maul, we’ll both win! We’re on the same team!” Obi-Wan yelled, trying to kick him off, just to get his legs pinned. “Get off of me!”</p><p>    He sees some people watching confused at what they should do in his peripherals, but Obi-Wan just focuses on keeping the flag in his hand.</p><p>    “Give it to me!” Maul shouted.</p><p>    “Get <em> off of me </em>!” Obi-Wan yells, kicking Maul, who growls at him.</p><p>    Obi-Wan feels something turning in his gut, similar to when nereids look at him in the pond. The feeling makes him try kicking again.</p><p>    This kick sends him flying, but- it wasn’t his kick. It was a wave from the creek. Obi-Wan sits up and sees Maul drenched, then looks down at himself and all his clothes are dry. He sits there, frozen and confused. Only when Maul starts to stand up does Obi-Wan scramble up and run through the creek.</p><p>    He holds up the flag, expecting his team to cheer, but everyone is just giving him weird looks; confused, some scared, and a blank face from Yan.</p><p>    “What?” Obi-Wan asked, taking off his helmet, turning around to look across the creek. Maul is glowering at him, but that’s normal. Rex stands in between Cody and Wolffe, and they’re looking at him like he grew some sort of extra limb. “What is it?”</p><p>    Chiron trots onto the field, who is also giving him a blank look. “Poseidon: earthshaker, stormbringer, and Father of horses. Hail, Obi-Wan Kenobi, son of the Sea God.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan looks around and sees people bow, even Chiron, even <em> Maul </em>. He then looks up to see it, a teal trident floating above his head.</p><p> </p><p>    Once at the amphitheater, technically Obi-Wan can sit wherever he wants, since he’s the only one in the Poseidon Cabin, but he feels wrong sitting away from Quinlan. Quinlan gives him a big smile.</p><p>    “You found your dad!” Quinlan cheered, hugging Obi-Wan, “Three years late, sure, but we found him!”</p><p>    Obi-Wan smiled back. He was overwhelmed, he couldn’t wait to go to sleep. Wait.</p><p>    He was the only one in the Poseidon Cabin.</p><p>    He would be alone again.</p><p>    “Took him long enough,” Obi-Wan joked, feeling tears in his eyes. He hugged Quinlan tighter.</p><p>    Quinlan pulled away and looked at him, concern clear in his face. “Are you okay?”</p><p>    “Yeah,” Obi-Wan said, though he knew his voice was tight, “I just don’t know what song to pick.” He laughed.</p><p>    Quinlan laughed with him, and told him to just pick what he did three years ago. Obi-Wan did, but was very quiet as Quinlan swayed with an arm around Obi-Wan’s shoulders. He’s not sure when, but at one point he looks up and Cody is next to him with Rex.</p><p>    “The way you dodged my axe was really cool!” Rex said, clapping Obi-Wan on the shoulder. Obi-Wan smiled, relaxing slightly.</p><p>    “You did great,” Cody said, sitting next to Obi-Wan, also wrapping an arm around Obi-Wan.</p><p>    With three friends, Obi-Wan began to calm down, enough so he could enjoy the songs and the singing. Cody’s voice was better to listen to than Quinlan’s, that’s for sure.</p><p>    As the last song finished, Obi-Wan looked around for Yan, since he said he wanted to tell him something. Probably something important, with the way Yan gripped his shoulder. Though when he looked around, he couldn’t find him.</p><p>    “He wasn’t at the sing-a-long,” Quinlan said, “I didn’t see him with the Dionysis kids.” Cody nodded along.</p><p>    “Yan wasn’t here?” Obi-Wan muttered, “But he said to meet him.”</p><p>    “Did he say where?” Cody asked.</p><p>    Obi-Wan shook his head. Yan wasn’t at the sing-a-long. Yan left without telling Obi-Wan.</p><p>    Obi-Wan spent his first night in the Poseidon Cabin thinking of what he might have done wrong.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welcome to Obi-Wan’s daddy issues!! Also: can they use catapults in capture the flag? I'm unsure but thought it sounded cool. @JR_Bartok on Twitter has fantasy versions of Star Wars characters, and they drew Rex with two hatchets and I LOVED the idea, so I put it in :)<br/>Okay, but in seriousness, the prologues coming to a close, and book 1 is gonna start soon. I'm doing the plot line of the five PJO books, so should I keep them named The Lightning Thief, Sea of Monsters, etc, OR should I name give them other names?<br/>There's a new chapter for right after this one in the side stories, btw!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Yan's acting weird, and I go home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    For the rest of the summer, Obi-Wan gets to join whatever cabin’s activities he wants. Usually he joins either the Hermes Cabin or the Athena Cabin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    He hates a lot about being the son of Poseidon. He hates eating alone, he hates sleeping alone, he hates the looks other campers give him. Some look at him like he’s weird or that he’s dangerous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    At least Maul can’t call him a nobody anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Yan hasn’t talked to Obi-Wan in a while. He only speaks to him when he’s at sword practice, but he only critiques him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    The one time they spoke was the day after he got claimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Yan, where did you go?” Obi-Wan asked him. They were at the arena in the early morning, and it was a Saturday, so they were alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “What do you mean?” Yan said, polishing his sword.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “After the sing-a-long,” Obi-Wan said slowly. He sat next to Yan on the bench. “Before capture the flag you told me to meet you after the sing-a-long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Yan looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “No I didn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “But,” Obi-Wan stuttered, “You… you said you had to tell me something. It seemed important!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Obi-Wan,” Yan put his hand onto his shoulder, “I never said that. Would I lie to you, Obi?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “No,” Obi-Wan said, “You wouldn’t. I’m sorry, I just thought…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Yan smiled, “It’s alright, you want to spar now?” Obi-Wan nodded, and they sparred until Quinlan dragged him to get lunch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    The summer was ending, and Obi-Wan was spending it with Cody and Quinlan. Rex and Fox were there, too, but they were farther away from them in the lake. Quinlan was doing laps near the docks. Cody and Obi-Wan were leaning close, looking at a book to learn Ancient Greek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I already know English and Mando’a, I don’t think I need to know Ancient Greek,” Cody said, putting his chin on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “It has a different alphabet, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “It’ll be a fun project for over the year, though,” Obi-Wan protested, leaning his head on Cody’s, “When you come back next year, we can see who learned more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “It’ll probably be you, Chiron speaks it,” Cody muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Obi-Wan looked up to see Quinlan swimming back towards the docks. He leaned up and crossed his arms on the dock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Heard you guys talking about over the year,” Quinlan started with a smile, “And I’ve had this plan since we came here and I went home without you. I’ve been begging my mom, and her new boyfriend </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> got her to say yes.” Quinlan leaned forward even more, beaming up at Obi-Wan. “My mom said you can come home with us, for the year. If you want! You don’t have to, I just miss seeing you when I go to school.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    He kept talking, saying it’d be like a permanent sleepover, but Obi-Wan was just staring at Quinlan. “I…” Obi-Wan whispered, “I can leave?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Quinlan stopped, and glanced at Cody. He nodded with a soft smile. Obi-Wan let out a breathless laugh, feeling tears of joy prick at his eyes. “I can leave!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Yeah! Now get over here and hug me,” Quinlan said, climbing onto the dock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Obi-Wan laughed and leaned back into Cody, “I don’t want to get wet!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “You’re the son of Poseidon, shut up,” Quinlan said, grabbing Obi-Wan’s leg and dragging him into the lake. Obi-Wan screamed in surprise as he dropped off the dock. He and Quinlan wrestled in the lake for a few seconds before Quinlan had to go to the surface and breathe. Obi-Wan came up as well, dry. Cody was laughing, so Obi-Wan grabbed his leg to pull him into the lake too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Without Chiron, you might be able to learn more than me,” Obi-Wan said once Cody resurfaced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “You’ll probably still learn more than me,” Cody mumbled. Obi-Wan laughed, and spent the rest of the day in the lake with his friends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    It was early morning when Obi-Wan went to find Yan. Even if they weren’t talking, Obi-Wan wanted him to know he wouldn’t be here over the year. Obi-Wan found Yan in the arena again. He watched Yan practice his forms for a little bit before he interrupted him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Yan,” he called out, “Can we talk for a minute?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Yan turned, and nodded. They both headed to a bench and sat down next to each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “What is it?” Yan asked, taking a sip of water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Quinlan said I can go home with him this year!” Obi-Wan said with a smile. “I just wanted you to know, but I’m really excited!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Yan stared at him for a minute before he said, “So you’re leaving me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “You’re leaving camp? You’re leaving me?” Yan accused with furrowed brows, “Weren’t we supposed to be family?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “We are!” Obi-Wan said, turning his entire body towards Yan, “We are family! I just… I’m excited to not be at camp all year.” Yan continued staring at him, and Obi-Wan sighed. “I already said yes, so I can’t take it back, but…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “But what?” Yan said in a cold voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “But if I get overwhelmed, I’m sure they’ll drive me back,” Obi-Wan mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Yan looked away and thought about it. “You know that being a son of Poseidon attracts more monsters than Vos would, right?” Obi-Wan nodded. “Good. Though I’m upset you’re leaving, I still want you to be safe, so bring your sword.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Obi-Wan nodded, “I will, I’m getting stronger though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Yan smiled, “I know you are, but I’ll still be worried about you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    Living with a family again is… an adjustment that Obi-Wan is finding hard to get used to. Ms. Vos is nice, and she makes really good food. Her boyfriend bakes really soft cakes and plays video games with him and Quinlan. Obi-Wan can’t even name what’s wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    A few days after going back to New York, the family brought Obi-Wan to the mall for new clothes and McDonald’s. Since Obi-Wan only had shorts and the traditional orange camp shirt, he was very excited to have his own clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    School is also an adjustment. Some of the kids recognize him and ask where he’s been, and he just blows them off. The kids aren’t really mean, they pay him no mind; the learning is where Obi-Wan’s issue is. Obi-Wan’s a smart kid, and loves to learn, but it’s been a while since he’s been in a strict learning environment. Chiron gives basic lessons for year round campers, and has any textbook you could even dream of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    And that’s not even counting for monster attacks. There’s so many that Obi-Wan has lost track for the two months he’s been in New York. After an attack that gives Ms. Vos’ boyfriend a broken arm, Obi-Wan decides to go back to camp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Yan was waiting for him at the top of the hill when he returned.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaaa next chapter is the last one!! Book 1 will be starting next Friday, because I want to keep my Monday Friday update schedule. Thanks for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The second son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Obi-Wan is twelve now, and has accepted living at camp year round. He’s accepted living in his own cabin. It’s not so bad, he can always choose which friend he wants to hang out with for that day’s activities. Even if he gets lonely at night, he knows it could be worse.</p><p>    Yan and him have reconciled, they’re not so awkward around each other. Sure there’s times that Obi-Wan is <em> positive </em> that Yan mentioned he had to tell Obi-Wan something, but Yan would always deny it. Yan wouldn’t lie to him.</p><p>    It was currently a Thursday, and it was everyone’s free period. Quinlan and Fox sprinted to claim the volleyball court first, so they’re playing a three versus three. Obi-Wan, Cody and Wolffe on one team, and Quinlan with Rex and Fox on the other. More campers sat around watching, others to claim the court next.</p><p>    Obi-Wan recognized Padme chatting with Bail and Breha. Obi-Wan also sees Fives getting bets from the Hermes kids.</p><p>    From the corner of his eye, he sees Cellio come over the hill. Cellio is a nervous satyr that Wolffe finds really annoying, but often doesn’t know how to get away from him without seeming rude. Cellio doesn’t leave camp often, even if he is a satyr guide.</p><p>    Then two kids come over the hill as well, a boy and a girl. The boy looked around before collapsing, the girl tried to catch him but only fell under his weight. They looked under ten from Obi-Wan’s distance.</p><p>    He set the ball for Wolffe to spike, which Rex saved it. Obi-Wan saw Quinlan setting up for a spike, but-</p><p>    But the boy. He has a trident floating above his head.</p><p>    As he turns, the ball slams full force into Obi-Wan’s temple. He stumbles back and falls onto his butt, still staring dazedly at the collapsed boy.</p><p>    This new kid gets claimed <em> immediately </em> after coming to camp. Taking away the one thing that made Obi-Wan special while unconcious.</p><p>    Obi-Wan’s face was turned to Quinlan, who looked concerned. “That was a hard hit, dude, you okay?”</p><p>    He didn’t answer, and just looked at his new brother again. Cody sat next to him, also concerned, but followed Obi-Wan’s gaze.</p><p>    “Wow,” Quinlan mumbled, “Guess you're a big brother, huh?”</p><p>    “Why…” Obi-Wan swallowed, looking between Quinlan and Cody, then up at the three other Fetts surrounding them. “Why did he get claimed immediately? It took me <em> three years </em>. Am I not good enough?”</p><p>    Cody hugged him, “You’re enough, Obi-Wan, I promise.” Quinlan patted his shoulder, but stayed silent. Other campers took notice of the new kids, and the trident, as well. Obi-Wan tucked his head into Cody’s shoulder, letting out a shaky breath. Cody just hugged him closer.</p><p>    “Kenobi!” Obi-Wan jerked away from Cody, seeing Chiron standing on the porch. Obi-Wan stood up, and gave Cody a grateful smile, which he returned.</p><p>    “Time to meet my brother, I guess,” Obi-Wan jokes, which Quinlan smiled at. As Obi-Wan made his trek to the Big House, he passed Maul.</p><p>    “Looks like you’re being replaced, Chosen One.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Forgot to saw this in the last chapter, but Mando'a is here, too!! Not sure how much I'll be using, but I'll do my best to put a guide at the end of each chapter.<br/>And here it is!! Short, yes, but I didn't really know what else to do? Since it's the beginning of this summer, and I didn't want to put different years in one chapter. So I hope you enjoyed the prologue, see you Friday :)<br/>EDIT 8/5/20: I put the wrong son for the title so I changed that oops</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FINALLY lmao, I've been planning this for a while so it feels good to post the first chapter :) I'm gonna do my best to update on Mondays and Fridays.<br/>This fic is a prologue to the Sons of Ichor story, this sets up Obi-Wan's relationships and troubles.<br/>Big, big, BIG thank you to alcath-era on tumblr for helping me!! They've helped me with figuring out who should represent what God, the clone situation, and was a general delight  to talk to :D<br/>Thanks for checking this out! I posted this on mobile, so let me know if anything is weird or needs fixing!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>